DBZ:An Artificial saiyan's adventure
by Sneaky shadow016
Summary: What if Gero had attempted to make someone using saiyan DNA getting rid of the human is is his story.Rated M for language future violence and sexual situations.


Well this is going to be my first story and as you can see it's on dragon ball will take place in the android saga when Gero activates androids 18 and please go easy on me.I'll have my own character in this story who will probably be at the center of everything because he'll be based off me.

 **Disclaimer:I don't own dragon ball Z**

 **"** hello"=speaking

'Ugly'=thoughts

 **Chapter 1**

'I can't believe I have to resort to 17,18,and project **S.'** Thought Gero 'Still I must remain cautious and think about my options.'The Z fighters outside his lab began slamming on his lab door.'Screw it no time.'He opened 17's pod(?).17 stepped out and turned towards had black long hair that almost reached his shoulders. He wore a black shirt with a long sleeve one under also had an orange bandanna around his neck tied by a knot in the also wore slightly baggy jeans that we're blue with green leg warmers sticking out."Sup Doc" said android 17."Good morning 17" said Gero in reply."You going to activate my sister too?" Asked 17."Yes I am in need of both your assistance."17 whistled and said "You must be in some shit."Gero nods and activates 18' steps out and looks at Gero the same way 17 had long blonde hair that almost reached her was wearing a black tank top over a long sleeve shirt which had black strips over the also had black stockings with brown also wore a one piece blue jacket that had no sleeves and also covered her legs all the way to just above her knees."What do you want." she she ignored her and went over to the pod in the very corner of the lab.'This one is very unstable not sure what will happen when I activate him.'

Gero activates the pod and is suddenly blasted to the other side of the of the pod steps out an average sized male with black spikey hair leaning slightly to the right with red highlights in 's wearing a black tank top with a white skull on it surrounded by red had on black baggy pants with a red gun holster slung around his had a single silver pistol with a black also had on black air last noteable thing he was wearing was a platinum necklace with a dragon on it(skyrim symbol).He crossed his arms and looked around noticing 17 and nods in their direction acknowledging them as fellow creations of looked down just noticing the tail wrapped around his waist.'Well looks like Gero made some changes to my DNA.'The doc stood up and looked at S in anger."Why did you attack me S?"He looked at Gero in annoyance "My name is Alex not S"said Alex "why did you wake me?" Gero answers saying "As you may have noticed we have some visitors" pointing towards the door.

Vegeta finally had enough of waiting and shot down the door with a ki opposing sides looked at each other when 17 suddenly attacked Gero decapitating him."Sorry doc nothing personal." 18 says stepping on his head "We just don't feel like being shut down again."Alex turns towards the Z fighers and examines them you could see his eyes glowing red as he did so.'None of them pose a threat to us but they'll be fun to play with' Trunks was quick to the trigger and charged up his ki being surrounded by a blue aura and shot a large ki blast at them blowing up the lab and picking up a lot of clears up you could see that all of them were fine with Alex holding another throws it onto the ground and says "Can you believe this Gero made a Ginger android."18 activates the pod and kicks off the top of the pod."Talk about no patience" said Alex while smirking.18 just smirks in his direction.A tall red headed android stepped out of the pod."Damn your a big guy" said 17 "what's your name?".The read looks in his direction and states "I am designated as android 16."In response to this 18 says "Gero always had a one track mine."Alex snorts in amusement and says "Thats an understatement."Android 16 looks at them and asks "Can we go kill Son Goku?"Alex shrugs his shoulders. 17 Says "sure why not"They blast off into the air. Vegeta yells out in anger "Get back here you rust buckets."He blasts off after reluctantly others followed him.

With Androids

"Why are we on the road again." Asked Alex in confusion.17 replies "Because I want to drive a truck."18 signed in annoyance causing Alex to look in her direction.'Hmmm not bad' thought Alex.18 notices Alex checking her out and walks over to him slow and seductuvely put her arm on his cheek and kissed it causing his eyebrows to raise in surprise but then he smirked and his tail started twitching and then move from around his waist to hers.'I should probably learn how to control that.' Alex thought in even more amusement. 18 looked down at his tail then she looked up at him raising an eyebrow and said "A little bold don't you think."Alex chuckles then says "This is bold" he attempts to control his tail and makes it go under her dress and rubs over her crotch.18 blushes and pulls his tail away from smirks and mouths I win towards her.17 looks towards them and says "Stop flirting you guys."18 and Alex looks in his direction and we're going to retort when vegeta landed right in front of them yelling "That is it I had enough of you androids ignoring us."17 looks at 16 "I don't feel like fighting how about you 16"16 looks away and says "he is not son Goku"Alex shrugs his shoulders but his tail was twitching in anticipation for a fight.17 looks at 18 and says "Looks like your up sis."18 walks towards vegeta and says "whatever"She quickly flys in the direction of him going for a punch in his just manages to put his arm up to block the attack with a look of surprise on his goes for a strike across his face but he dodges that getting backed into a mountain.18 continues her assault and once again pulls back her arm sending it towards chest as if it was a dodges it and grabs her arm throwing her into the top half of the mountain breaking part of quickly flys towards her and punches her right in her face causing her to go flying back but she quickly recovers and punches some of her hair behind her started tauting "First blood you can't win this fight."18 blast off towards the high way and lands on a random blasts off after her landing on the same one .She jumps away on to another while vegeta blasted off it killing the people inside and causing a couple different accidents to continued for a couple more seconds before 18 went back to 17 and the others.

Vegeta landed across from her and the other Z fighters finally arrived landing right behind him."Father we can't do this without Goku."Vegeta looks at him and looks back towards 18 and she says "Is this just a short guy thing or what."Vegeta retorts and says "You talk a lotta shit for a washing machine and I'm not calling you that because your android I'm saying it because you're a wom"18 rushes towards him headbutting him causing vegeta to start bleeding and he hissed out in pain."Thats it I'm not going easy on you anymore."18 suddenly elbows him into the side of the mountain while he was talking."Hey vegeta you alright in there" asked responds stepping out "Fuck you rust bucket."18 rushed towards him again punching in him face sending him flying towards mountain this time he flipped and kick him self off the mountain headbutting her in the stomach then used both his arms to slam into her back sending her down into the sticks out his arm and sends a energy beam down at her which made some dust kick it clared you could see 18 standing there with the top half of her jacket torn and her leggings having rips in them.18 signs and takes off the top part of her jacket and rushes towards vegeta kicking him down into the top of the stands up and she phases into existence next to him kicking him in his could hear the bones crack and see his arm hang useless in front of walks over to the side of the mountain and drops to his knees yelling "FUUUUCCCKKKKKK."

Trunks came rushing towards 18 in his super saiyan form with his sword appears in front of 18 grabbing the sword with his tail shocking trunks."How do you" started off trunks when Alex noticed vegeta about to shoot a beam of energy at 18 he flings him at vegeta stopping tosses the sword into his hand from his tail and examines it then slams it down into his skin with it cutting into him drawing blood surprising everyone.'So I'm not an android by the looks of it.' He throws the sword towards trunks body and it lands right next to his head cutting into the ground.'Though my data base says I am 90% percent saiyan meaning Gero didn't complete me yet.'Suddenly both tien and piccolo rushes at them.17 cut them off and kicked piccolo into the ground while grabbing tien by his neck chocking him until he fell unconscious and let him fall onto land back on the road with krillen across from them."Short stack what is that the saiyan did with his hair."In his panic krillen explained that it was called super nods and turns towards the androids and says "I'll meet you guys at goku's place"He blasts off his ki covering him like a red fire like color with red lightning appearing from time to time."What do you guys think he's doing?" Asked 18.16 responds saying "My database indicates Gero wanted to make his own super saiyan."17 cuts into the conversation "You guys heard the man let's find a car and get to goku's house."

With Alex

In a random forest Alex was sitting down looking through his data base.'So the super saiyan form can only be unlocked through extreme emotions like stood up and began to power up his necklace began to float into the thought about how Gero ruined his life by doing experiments on him and killing his family He began to scream loud in anger and of his aura began to become a golden black,red hair began to point straight in the air and flicker from black to eyes began to change from turquoise and finally he thought about how helpless he was when it happened and he finally hit his breaking point and turned super saiyan but lost himself in his anger he began to tear through trees and mountains no problem.

 **THE END**

 **Anyways guys thxs for reading this was kind of hard for me do write because I sorta was moving into a new house while writing it up on my tablet and correcting the good bye and the you for reading good morning or night**


End file.
